


I Love You Too Much

by GhostiesandGhoulies



Series: No Name Riren/Rivaere AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Name, Boys In Love, Fanboy Eren Yeager, Female Hange Zoë, Fluffyfest, He is also kinda OOC sue me, Insecure Eren Yeager, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mike Doesn't Talk Much, Mild Language, No Name, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Slice of Life, Songfic, but that's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostiesandGhoulies/pseuds/GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: Sequel to its predecessor: The ReasonThe 'Face Reveal' / Engagement shoot is underway. Eren has some confidence issues, and is upset with himself for having a college degree and doing nothing with it. So Levi proposes something else, and he can't help but accept that too.





	I Love You Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> It was requested and I was already in love with this AU so I've whipped up part two of the installment. I may go ahead and make it a trilogy, we shall see.
> 
> Not as many rewritten lyrics this time (thank god), but I did rewrite these too! The version of this song (I Love You Too Much) is the one heard in the Book of Life - I loved Manolo's genuine feeling in singing it and decided to have Levi step out of his comfort zone for Eren. I AM SOFT FOR THEM OKAY.
> 
> Sorry if I missed typos, they're like Pokemon and I can't seem to catch them all.

" _Since the recent engagement of No Name's L to longtime significant other Eren, attention on the band has skyrocketed. Fans have been eagerly awaiting news of a wedding, as well as news of their future plans. Rumored dates have been making rounds but there is no officially confirmed date as of this time._

_However, reports coming out today say that we're finally going to get the No Name face reveal we've been wanting since the group first stepped into the spotlight nearly six years ago. There will be an entire magazine special covering the reveal, as well as a short video that will be released on various social media. It is anticipated that the band's next plan of action will be announced with the magazine's release, seeing as they recently finished their World Tour. Their manager had no comments at this time._

_Fans can follow the official Instagram account of No Name or find them on Facebook and Twitter, in order to receive direct updates regarding the release of their photoshoot."_

 

Eren clicked off the TV as the reporter launched into another story. He huffed a small sigh and flopped backwards on the couch. It had only been a few hours since No Name's PR announced the photoshoot was taking place, and already they were making headlines.

"Eren? You in here?"

"On the couch," he called back to his partner, not bothering to sit up.

The leather groaned as Levi leaned forward onto the back of it. "Something wrong?" was his calm question.

Eren offered him a light smile, "No, just tired. I didn't sleep the best last night."

Levi looked a bit guilty then, "Oh, didn't know I had kept you awake.."

"It wasn't you, babe," he assured him, "I quite enjoyed our lounging last night. Just couldn't get my mind to shut off." He hadn't been able to think of anything besides the photoshoot that he was going to be a part of. Eren genuinely hated trying to model, since he usually felt out of place doing so. So the idea of posing for an entire shoot was nerve wracking.

"The photoshoot?" Levi guessed.

It earned him a pout.

He smirked. "You're a bit predictable, bright eyes." With a quick hop, he plopped himself nearby and pulled Eren into his arms. His fingers immediately found those soft brown locks and began stroking through them gently. "I've done shoots with this lady before. She's very good at what she does, and patient beyond belief."

Eren sighed again. "I'm just not fit to be a model. I'm so awkward. I'll have no idea what to do with myself."

"Just be yourself, Sunji eats that shit for breakfast."

"Mmph we'll see how she handles me, if she does good then I'm only gonna ever deal with her," he declared quietly.

Levi chuckled warmly, "Do you think I'd keep working with her if I didn't like how she operates? I've dealt with bitch photographers, male and female, sometimes I didn't even finish shooting with them if we weren't getting along."

He could picture it perfectly; squared jaw, straightened posture, feet shoulder width apart in a power stance, and the dangerous furrowed brow and deep scowl combo. He had noticed, in the few instances he had seen his lover angry, that Levi's silver pools tended to sharpen and narrow. It was a scary, but also oddly arousing to see that powerful look in his eyes. Eren quirked a small grin, "Knowing you, there must be a lot of bypassed photographers."

"Shut it," Levi growled playfully.

And just like that, he felt a bit better. The brunette relaxed against his fiancé and smiled. "Thanks babe."

"For what?"

Eren didn't grace him with a proper response, choosing instead to nuzzle further into Levi's chest with a pleased hum.

It was enough to coax a gentle smile from his lover. "Smart ass," he declared.

"When do we have to leave tomorrow for the shoot?"

Levi shifted underneath him as he worked his arm out to reach his phone and show a reminder on his lock screen. "It starts at 1, they want us there around 1130 or 12. I know Sunji wanted to start things sooner but Mike had something come up and it got pushed back."

Eren nodded, "Remind me to thank Mike later."

 

* * *

 

The next day had come more quickly than Eren had wanted. He and Levi had shared a relaxing day and evening - had a few adventures in their bedroom and then fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. It had helped him calm down some, and then the actual event had come up and he was left feeling very unsure again.

"Okay let's get this thing going!"

Eren stared at the eccentric woman that was their photographer. She was all but a clone of Hanji, safe for her black hair that was styled into a fashionable side braid that hung over her left shoulder and a pair of oval shaped glasses.

Levi chuckled, "Yes, Sunji is Hanji's twin."

"Why didn't I connect that with the names?" He couldn't help but ask. "She's pretty. Hanji definitely more goes for the androgynous look."

Hanji laughed from behind him, "Yeah I do, Sunie is definitely all about her femininity. She does the parents proud."

"You do too, Jiji," her sister called, taking a test shot or two. "Alright, first I need my trio of misfits up front and center. Levi, you in the middle, Jiji go on his right, and Mike on the other side."

They went to their assigned positions without a word, looking to Sunji for further direction.

She had a thumb at her mouth in thought. "Hmmm. Okay I'll run my idea past you guys and see what you think. We're doing the promo video first, and I really want it to be a teasing thing that'll get people interested."

Eren stood closer to her, "Teasing the fans is the best way to build hype."

Sunji grinned at him, "Exactly! So I'm thinking we have you three facing away. We'll have lights snap on to illuminate you with a mysterious type aura - maybe add fog post recording. Then we'll have Mike and Hanji rip off their bandages together and throw them off to the right and left like confetti. Levi, you with your bandages still on, turn and face the camera. Give us a smirk and maybe reach for your face and that'll be the end." She clasped her hands together hopefully, "Thoughts?"

Levi nodded, "Sounds good to me, but I want Eren to take off my bandages in the actual reveal."

Eren shuffled nervously, "Wait what?"

Hanji was positively beaming, "Oh gods yes please! That would be so sexy! Especially if you get him to make that coy little face!"

The ravenette pondered the request, "Okay, we can definitely do that. I can already seeing it play out in my head. Eren, dear, seems I'll need you dressed in your formals before we anticipated. No jacket or tie though, just your shirt and trousers."

"B-But I.." His protests were lost as Sunji began setting up to shoot the teaser. He scowled slightly but did as he was asked and headed to the side to get dressed in the outfit she had chosen the day previous for him. He was really beginning to doubt his ability to do this.

He emerged from the fitting room to find them shooting the teaser. He stood nearby with his arms crossed, watching the almost flawless execution of what Sunji had asked for. Eren silently marvelled at how skilled Hanji's sister was, she had clear command on the shoot and was oozing confidence. He wondered if she had a degree in photography.

Before he could ponder anymore, Sunji was calling for a 20 minute break for the production team to do a quick edit of the video and post it.

Levi came over to him and smirked, "Those pants make your ass look divine."

Eren rolled his eyes but smiled fondly, "You horndog."

His boyfriend sneered at the nickname, "Oh god, call me anything but that. I'll even take pervert."

"Your words not mine," Eren said teasingly.

Levi crossed his arms, "And really it's not my fault you're so fuckable. Just everything about you is sexy."

He flushed, "Levi, Hanji is gonna hear you and never let me hear the end of it…"

"Oh please Eren, we've all heard more than enough to never let you live it down," Hanji called. "This is hardly new behavior."

"I hate you all," Eren grumbled.

"That's not true," Levi grumbled back in a teasing way. He reached around and rubbed lightly at his back, frowning when he noticed some tension fall from Eren's shoulders. "You alright?" he questioned lowly.

Eren looked ashamed that he had been caught. "..I guess? I don't know… I'm just getting a little anxious over my part in all this."

A warm hand cradled his cheek, making him look back up. "It's going to be fine. I'll make sure you're as comfortable as possible for everything."

The brunette offered a small smile in return, feeling somewhat better.

"Alright let's do this thing!" Sunji called in excitement. "Teaser is officially posted, I'm gonna have my assistant Darren read out some comments from Instagram once they start rolling in."

"That didn't take long," Hanji said with a grin. "You're getting better Sunie!"

She flushed slightly at the praise, "Yeah well, I've got one hell of a production team to work with now. And they're all so competent, it makes me want to cry."

"You're already leaving what you learned in four years in the dust, I can't wait to see you progress further."

That caught Eren's attention, "You have a degree in photography, Sunji?"

Sunji nodded, "Sure do! I got a masters from Sina State University and it was basically a stepping stone for me. Now I know the production and distribution side of things too, also marketing. Not to say I wasted four years and a lot of money, but I kind of wish I had learned more."

A dull strike of envy hit him. He had gotten a bachelor's degree in graphic design from SSU, but had failed to use it almost two years after the fact. It was still a thorn in his side, and a source of regret on top.

Meanwhile, Sunji moved on to Mike and Hanji, giving directions and positions.

Levi, definitely noticed his expression and nudged him gently. "Eren?"

He blinked out of his thoughts, "Oh. I'm fine. Just… overthinking."

Those silver eyes studied him with scrutiny for a moment.

"I'd just like to get this over with an get home," Eren amended slightly, "this entire set up makes me anxious."

"Breathe," his fiance's soothing voice said to him.

He sent him a look of exasperation, "I am babe, still doesn't help."

Levi raised a brow. Then he took one is his hands and guided it to his chest, "Eren, slow your breath to match mine."

Surprise flooded his bright eyes as he realized how fast he was breathing. Eren mentally berated himself for having lost his handle on his calming mantra. He had gotten much better about things, and yet he still struggled.

His lover was gentle with him as he calmly coaxed him down from hyperventilating. When he had successfully gotten the breathing under control, Levi whipped out a handkerchief and dabbed at the beads of cold sweat that had formed at his brow.

"Good job, keep that up," he murmured in praise. "That's it Eren."

He felt shaky, realizing then that he had been on his way to a full out panic attack. His hands gripped tightly at Levi's shirt and jacket. A few ragged yet deep breaths escaped him as relief flooded his system. "Oh thank god," Eren said, sagging slightly. A reassuring hand found his hair and began running through it gently.

Over Eren's head, Levi sent a small nod to the others to let them know things were back under control. "Will you be alright now?" He asked cautiously.

Eren huffed a small sigh, "Yes, I was just being stupid, getting so worked up about something like this."

Levi grabbed his chin and pulled his head up to lock eyes. "Hey, none of that. You can't help how you react to things. Just remember that I'm here, that's all. If you start feeling bad again, tell me as soon as you notice it, alright?"

He nodded mutely, once again drawn to an absence of words by his lover.

"Alright! Same positions as before. Mike, I'll have you turn first, then you JiJi, Levi you turn last. Then we'll have you two dramatically rip away the bandages at the same time. We'll do some close ups of you both, then shift our focus to Levi. In which time I'm thinking to have Eren sneak up behind him, act like he's going to give Levi a back hug, but reach for the bandages and pull them away. Thoughts?"

Everyone gave pause to envision it. It was Eren who spoke up first, "Can we have some kind of background track so I can kind of time this out?"

Sunji beamed at him, "I'm glad you asked! We meant to discuss what the soundtrack was going to be anyways."

Levi, Hanji and Mike looked between each other with thought. Though none of them had any immediate instinct as to what their choice would be.

Eren smiled shyly, "Honestly, from a fan's perspective, my first choice would be the title song at concerts. That would make it feel awesome I think."

Levi considered the musical elements of said track and nodded to himself. "I could see your plan unfolding to that song, Sunji. We can match a lot of beats too if we execute correctly, or edit the song to match our purposes. The bridge to the chorus would be a good lead in for face reveals."

Sunji's eyes lit up with inspiration. "Oh! We can make this a lot bigger than I had initially planned if we do that! Yes! Creative minds unite. Maybe we can splash some kind of name card on the screen with each close up too, just to give more flavor."

Hanji was practically quivering with excitement. "This is gonna come out so damn great! Can I pose with Sawney though?"

Her twin rolled her eyes, "Yes you can pose with your dumb guitar, but only during the close up. Mike, do you have drumsticks?"

The tall man wordlessly reached into his pocket to show he did indeed have a set.

"Levi, I'm sure we can find you a mic somewhere if you want. Darren! Find me one please!"

"I guess I want one then," Levi muttered under his breath, tossing an amused expression to his lover. He earned himself a quick nudge in the side.

 

* * *

 

"Hey there lover boy, fiancé looks like he's in need of some sweet nothings," Hanji all but hissed out as she was pulled off for individual shots.

Levi quirked a brow and looked to his brunette, feeling a tug at his heart seeing Eren's distraught expression.

They had fully shot the promotional video, and were now on the photoshoot stage of the event. It was a rather welcome change, but it also meant Eren and Levi's engagement photos would be coming up.

Wasting no time, he approached wordlessly and sat beside him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Eren barely spared him a glance. "..Nothing. I'm just overthinking again."

"Eren, we both know that's not it." He placed his hands around the other's clasped ones and brought them closer to him. The younger had been sensitive all day, so he knew he needed to take things delicately.

The lack of response was unusual had him continuing softly. "You know you can talk to me. I won't think less of you for telling me if you're having a problem with something."

The brunette's bottom lip quivered just enough that Levi noticed.

Seeing that from the usually strong and stubborn male tore at him. "Eren please," he tried, "I hate seeing you this upset and not knowing why."

"I just-" Eren paused and swallowed, eyes still averted. "It's stupid."

"Not if it's bothering you," he insisted in return. Maybe it was their imminent photos together? Had he been stupid in planning such an extravagant thing?

Those brilliant eyes raised to observe Hanji and Sunji interacting in their excited manner. "Sunji has a degree in photography and she's using it on a regular basis," he said finally.

Definitely not their engagement shoot then. Levi watched him carefully. "And this makes you feel bad?"

Eren laughed bitterly. "I studied graphic design for four years, have a fancy sheet of paper showing my degree. Yet I've never used it. The only thing it's amounted to is taking up space on my desk."

The older male was surprised. In the years they had been together, he hadn't ever heard Eren mention  _anything_ about his time at college. He hadn't even truly known that his lover was in college until he had been invited to the graduation ceremony.

"I just.. I keep seeing people doing something with their degree and I've done nothing. Haven't even used the art tablet my sister bought me. I feel bad. I spent a lot of our inheritance from mom and dad on college, and what have I done? Worked in retail stores and fast food joints."

Levi found he didn't have any reply. It had been him that had made Eren an unofficial roadie so that he could travel with them on their tour, thus eliminating him from the two jobs he had been working. He began wondering if his lover had been upset all this time, and he had been negligent.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Mom and dad must be rolling in their graves at what I've done…"

"I disagree," Levi interjected, finally finding his words. "Parents don't suddenly stop being proud of your accomplishments just because you haven't used your college degree yet. You've done so much that they'd be proud of during the past few years."

Eren was deliberately avoiding his gaze.

"Don't you see, you beautiful dumbass? You were working not one, but two jobs, to make sure you wouldn't have to rely on your inheritance at all to pay back loans or afford living. Then you got together with me, and have been molding me into a better person. You saved No Name when I was in a low spot, and then you boldly quit your two jobs to experience some of the world with us while on tour."

He really didn't understand how the younger could think his parents would be disappointed in him. "You've been consistently facing challenges, and yet overcoming them like you were born to do so. To top it off, you've been helping others do the same; especially me."

Those brilliant eyes hadn't moved from their gaze pointed at the floor.

Levi decided to try another tactic; one that he was pretty sure would work a bit better than his words alone. He needed Eren to know he was proud of him… in love with him. His mind began trying to figure out which song he could choose. His first thought was a bit out of his comfort zone, but another look at his partner dictated that he could do it. After some quick thought on new lyrics, he began singing softly to Eren.

 

_I love you too much  
To live without you having my back_

 

Eren peered up at him through those luscious eyelashes, a small smile rising to his face. It almost never failed that when he was feeling low, or upset in anyway, Levi singing to him almost instantly made him calm down and recenter himself. He breathed in deeply to that familiar voice.

 

_I love you too much_

 

Levi paused when his lover put a finger to his lips and took over for a moment.

 

_I didn't know you were such a sap._

 

A shiver ran down his spine at the equally soft sound of Eren's voice. It was hard to convince the brunette, but he actually had a great voice; and it was one Levi craved to hear more of. He smirked gently and continued.

 

 _I know it's okay,_  
_When you look my way._  
_There's goals above goals,_  
_And it's us, I'll tell the world as such._

 

They had been working together on some of Levi's forgotten and discarded songs while on tour in hopes they might be able to reform them into new content. He had gotten very into the process and his improvement with all things related to songwriting was clear; his mind almost immediately began forming lyrics as he thought of the next verse.

Eren looked shy as he took that strong hand and picked up where Levi had left off.

 

 _I bend into your touch,_  
_Your love fills my heart and it feels so right._  
_I love you so much,_  
_These feelings are real and I'll hold them tight_

 

Unknowingly to them, everyone in the studio had stopped and were listening to their impromptu duet with matching smiles. Hanji was silently recording them, heart fluttering over her favorite couple.

Levi stood and pulled his fiance with him.

 

 _Some think it's wrong,_  
_But with you I belong._  
_There's goals above goals,_  
_And it's us, I know at least that much_

The shyness was leaving him as it usually did when he was with Levi. He gave him a sweet smile, rocking slightly as the older sang to him.

This was their romance; this sort of endless happiness that suddenly sprouted into ridiculously sweet smelling flowers here and there. Going through the everyday normal steps was just as exciting and fulfilling as watching Levi and the band rock out at a concert, or having an evening where they went out on a romantic date. It didn't matter, he always felt happy when he was with his love.

 

_They all know it's your love I've been craving.  
All I want is us living side by side._

 

Eren flushed slightly but continued the verse before Levi could keep going.

 

_And with you, a bright future's paving.  
With you, dear, my life feels magnified._

 

The raven surprised him then by grabbing his waist and cupping his cheek, those silver eyes burning into his own. His breath hitched at the intense emotion in his gaze.

 

 _I love you too much._  
_Just love you too much._  
_They're all my witnesses, this is a fact._

He shivered pleasantly and leaned in for a chaste kiss.

Levi's continued softly, just to him.

 

 _You're fucking divine, and you're also mine._  
_We have love above love,_  
_That's only ours, what fateful design._

 

Eren's heart fluttered when they kissed again, more passionately this time. When they reluctantly parted, he rested his forehead against his lover's in utter contentment. "I didn't know it was possible to be this happy before I met you," he whispered.

"I didn't know I was capable of this much love before I met you," were Levi's returned words.

He blushed bright red and looked away with sudden shyness. His awareness came back to him as he heard the click of a couple photos being taken. Eren blinked and then hid behind Levi in embarrassment, feeling completely humiliated that others had heard him sing.

Levi huffed a soft laugh, "Don't get shy now, shithead. Little late for that."

Hanji whipped away a tear, "I don't understand why you're so self-conscious about your voice! It's absolutely beautiful! Hearing you two sing together gave me chills."

"I will feel mortified if I want," Eren muttered to himself.

The older male rolled his eyes and caught his chin in a gentle hold. "Hey.."

Eren met his gaze after a moment, question in his brilliant eyes.

"I love you, dumbass."

He smiled, "Love you too, asshole. Now let's finish this."

 

* * *

 

"Alright Erwin, why the fuck did we have to stay after? I have an anxious lover to attend to." Levi was obviously put off by the sudden order.

Eren had made it clear to him yesterday that he was uncomfortable modeling. So having to have not only modeled, but also having been one of the prime subjects had obviously worn on him. He had looked ready to take a 12-hour nap after they had finally wrapped up. He wanted nothing more than to try and help Eren unwind and relax for the evening when this impromptu meeting had arisen.

The tall blonde was unphased. "We need to talk about our next moves. The PR has nothing to tell the media when the interviews take place for the magazine special. So, I need to know what you three plan to do."

Hanji crossed her arms and bit at her lip unconsciously. "Well I'd like to take a bit of a break after that tour. It was a lot of work and I think I'm ready for some down time."

Mike nodded, "A break would be nice. Though we'll need to do something during the break in preparation for our next move."

The three of them looked to Levi. As the leader of the band, he had a solid say on what their next course of action would be.

"First of all - Eren and I are getting married in two months, so that obviously takes precedence," he said. "I say we break until late January, in the meantime we can do some interviews and media appearances, and I'll try and work on some new music. I'm ready to start up a new album."

Hanji beamed, "Yes! I was hoping that would be coming up soon! It's been almost two years since we worked on anything new."

Erwin jotted down a few short notes in a pocket notepad. "It can be done. Attending media events is definitely a good way to keep up interest and workflow despite the break. When do you want to announce that a new album is in the works?"

"Once we have at least five songs solidly fleshed out and ready to record," the raven replied easily.

Their manager jotted that down too. "Alright, this is an acceptable game plan. There's only one other matter we need to touch base on before I let you go."

"Well if that doesn't sound ominous.." Hanji grumbled.

"Merchandise hasn't been selling the greatest lately," Erwin clarified. "Tickets and bonuses relating to the Tour flew in online sales, but as far as everyday apparel and accessories; things are not moving well."

Levi had a hand on his chin, thinking. "So we need a new designer huh," he pondered aloud.

"Yes," Erwin agreed resolutely, "our current designer is not cutting it, as seen in stalemate sales. I wanted to run it past you three before my team and I started looking for someone."

It was almost too good to be true. "You may not have to."

Hanji, Mike and Erwin looked to him in surprise.

The raven smirked, "I'll run it past him first, but I happen to have a fiancé who has a B.A. in Graphic Design."

Hanji's eyes lit up, "Oh my god, he does?! What a perfect fit he'd be! He's been our number one fan for so long, he'd be the best person in knowing what merch would sell!"

Mike nodded his approval.

Erwin seemed to mull it over for a moment, "Eren would be a prime choice. Especially given his connection to the band and the fact that he has the skills necessary." He hummed with thought, "Yes, go ahead and propose the idea to him, see what his thoughts are. If Eren has the drive to do it, we'd gladly take him above all others. Make sure he's aware that he'd probably end up becoming the head of merchandise design if he accepts."

"I'll bring it up at dinner, give him a day or two to think about it, and then relay his response to you."

Hanji flicked her bangs absently, "If he takes up the position, we can call Sunji back and have her get a few shots of him by himself for a website bio."

Their manager rolled his eyes, "You just love calling upon your poor sister, don't you?"

She scoffed, "That's what she gets for being the younger sister!"

 

* * *

 

"So… Eren, there's something I want to talk to you about."

Eren looked up from his plate and swallowed with a nervous expression. "Oh? Does it have to be now?"

Levi set down his fork and sent him a small smirk, "Might as well, you're quiet tonight anyways."

He flushed slightly and followed by putting down his fork as well, "Yeahh I know, sorry."

"Don't be," his lover insisted, "I know you've had a lot on your mind lately. I'm afraid I'm only going to add to it."

The brunette tilted his head a bit in curiosity, "You are?"

Levi nodded. "You told me earlier that you were disappointed with yourself for having not done anything with your degree."

Eren shifted his gaze to his plate, large eyes shining slightly. "Yeah, I am," he replied glumly.

Immediately, Levi stood and rounded the table, "Hey, it's okay. I don't mean to make you feel bad."

"I know… It's just a sore subject."

He offered his lover that secret smile that was only for him. "And that's alright. The only reason I bring it up is to tell you I heard about a job and wondered if you'd have any interest."

Eren froze for a moment and peered up at him. "You looked around at jobs for me..?"

Levi shrugged half heartedly, "Not really? I had planned to but this opportunity just presented itself and I knew I had to bring it up with you."

His gaze was curious yet concerned. "Fair enough, what is it?"

The show of interest was definitely a step in the right direction. Levi was already happy for the sign.

"Well, being the leader of a rather famous band, I happen to have a special predicament on my hands. Our merch isn't selling well, Erwin blames the designer."

A spark ignited deep in those blue-green eyes. Eren bit his lip pensively, obviously waiting to see where he was going with things. His breathing had hitched some, with tears welling unbidden in his eyes.

Levi continued, "So, we need a new artist to pick our sales back up and eventually become head of all merchandise design."

"..Holy fuck."

He smirked at the quiet exclamation. "What do you think? Want to be No Name's official merchandise designer?"

Eren stared at him for a moment longer before hiding his face in his hands and sobbing loudly.

The raven flinched at the suddenness of it. Then remorse took up a home in the pit of his stomach. "Shit," he cursed, gathering his crying fiancé to him. "Easy babe, easy. I'm sorry." He should've known better than to spring this on his love after the stress of the day.

"I f-fucking hate you," came the watery grumble.

Levi immediately knew it was not said with any intent from Eren's tone. He relaxed slightly and held him, rubbing his back to soothe him. "I know," he said, playing along, "I'm just the  _worst_  to think of you first for this chance."

Eren gave a couple of wet laughs, hugging him tightly and thus getting his shirt damp from tears.

His mind was whirring so fast that he couldn't keep up. Since he had discovered No Name, he had been the dreamer that one day he'd be noticed and cherished as a fan. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined being the designer for No Name merchandise. He heaved a few deep breaths as the reality of the offer weighed upon him. Eren was completely shocked.

"Eren..?" Levi asked, an edge of caution in his tone.

He sucked in a breath and lifted his head, knowing he must look a mess. "Do you think I could do it?" He asked in a small voice.

His lover blinked and then gave him another sweet smile. "You are a stubborn piece of work, so you'd stick it out until you felt like you were doing things well. I  _know_ you can do this."

Eren blushed and buried his face back into Levi's stomach. "...Thanks babe."

Levi planted a kiss on top of his head, "Always."

They remained in their embrace for awhile, each soaking in the presence of the other.

"..I think I'll give it a try," the brunette said finally. "If I fuck up, they can always find someone else."

Levi smirked, "Well yeah, but you won't fuck up. We'll all help you be the best you can be. The merchandise will pick up like it has never before."

"We'll see," Eren said with a shy smile.

 

* * *

 

A couple of weeks had passed since that fateful conversation. Hanji had been ecstatic when they told her and Mike that he accepted the position. Erwin happily wrote up a contract that said after a trial run of a new style he would design, if successful, he would be named the head designer. It also read, thanks to Levi's input, that if ever he felt overwhelmed or as though he no longer wanted to pursue the opportunity, that he could take a step back and hand pick a replacement or an assistant.

Eren was still in shock over it all, a dream fiance, a dream wedding coming up, and now a dream job. If it all  _was_  a dream, he never wanted to wake. Levi consistently assured him that it wasn't a dream, but teasingly added he had never been aware that his looks were so dream inspiring.

In that time period, the official magazine covers featuring the long-awaited No Name face reveal were released. The public response was overwhelmingly positive. Fangirls and boys alike fell even more in love, and many requests were made for guest performances with the request of doing a live face reveal. No Name was booked for a few weeks once they returned from break.

Eren meticulously designed his first line of merchandise to be commemorative for the face reveal; limited edition and definite musts for the true No Name fan. As soon as the line was announced, people went wild looking for links to buy the products. It was one of the biggest and most successful merchandise runs in No Name history. Following the sold out state of all of the items listed, Erwin happily signed Eren on.

The couple anxiously awaited their wedding day, especially as their to do list cleared up to more basic elements like venue and flowers. Things were quickly lining up and it was relieving to say the least.

"If I was a girl, I'd be kicking your ass over the short notice and be frantically trying to find a dress," Eren has teased him at one point.

Levi had merely raised a brow, "I'm a bit surprised you haven't been panic shopping for a tux yet, I've already got mine."

"YOU ASSHOLE!"


End file.
